


Genius Face

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much for Darcy to do at Tony's Science Summits. Except possibly meet her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> This fic is for FiberBard, who gifted me with the Words/setting.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

It was harder for Darcy to get Jane to be a human instead of a science bot when Tony threw one of his science sleepovers. He called them "summits," but Darcy knew a sleepover when she saw one. They didn't braid each other's hair or break out the nail polish, but they were coding and building and soldering and theorizing, which Darcy figured was basically the science equivalent of pillow fights and truth or dare.

At first it was just the Jane/Bruce/Tony BroT3, but after the team found out about the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. thing and the whole Coulson-is-secretly-alive thing, there were some additions (after an understandable period for an angst-fest, that is).

Once, Tony had tried to have their collective Science Glee at the Tower, but Bruce and Jemma Simmons (who was so adorable that Darcy wanted a plush version to add to her collection) had almost explodered Manhattan, so it became necessary to actually make it a real summit, as in, on top of a mountain in West Virginia somewhere.

The first Science Summit went off without a hitch, science-wise, anyway. Now that they were away from everyone else with only Darcy as support staff, there was no one non-sciency for her to talk to, and much of their conversation, even around the breakfast table, went over her head.

With Darcy's slight loneliness as the only drawback, the Second Summit was pretty good, too; and longer: none of the scientists wanted to leave it. Thor had to fly Jane out, a quinjet came for Simmons and her very cute engineering counterpart Fitz, Pepper arrived to march Tony back to New York, and Darcy drove a more reasonable Bruce back to the Tower (there was no one left for him to play with, anyway).

The third Science Summit was going very well; as far as Darcy could see, all the scientists were having the time of their lives, especially the new addition, Doctor Helen Cho. Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a call to Assemble. Tony and a rather reluctant Bruce absented themselves, but the remaining scientists continued to science.

Jemma and Helen sat in the living room after dinner, trading hypotheses. As the evening went on, the two of them slowly dozed off on the fancy couches. Jane, however, was still scrawling equations full tilt, probably trying to see how many of Tony's whiteboards she could fill up. Fitz was tinkering with some electronics, and Darcy considered the two of them before deciding that half caff coffee wouldn't hurt anything, and as it was Jane would probably notice a sudden switch to decaf.

Darcy filled a large mug and set the warm drink next to her boss, popped an earbud in and poked her iPod so that it would pump her full of 140 bpm musical caffeine.

That's when she saw the look on the S.H.I.E.L.D. engineer's face. She'd never seen a cuter nonverbal "please?", so she pointed at him as she headed for the coffee machine. "You're lucky I've got a weakness for geniuses making the sad puppy face," she told him, and reached for another mug.

She saw his mouth move as she poured the coffee, but couldn't hear, so she pulled out an earbud when she put the coffee down next to him. "What was that?" she asked.

He gestured at his face. "I said, 'You should see it when I realize I've met my Soulmate.'"

Then he blushed.

Darcy considered him for a moment, then pulled up her sleeve to show him the Words he'd just said to her.

He nodded at their inevitability, then regarded his project. "I think I'm done here for now," he told her. He rubbed his knuckles nervously, then gestured at the front door. "Want to go sit on the porch and look at the stars or something?"

"The altitude... isn't it cold?" Darcy asked.

Leo shrugged. "Maybe, but the living room would be crowded, and outside it might be... romantic?"

"And if it's too chilly, we could always snuggle," Darcy pointed out.

"That wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," Leo admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Would it?"

Darcy grinned suddenly, and headed for the living room, where she stole a blanket which was partly underneath Doctor Cho. When she turned back, Leo was waiting for her by the door.

They exited quietly enough to not disturb Jane, and found a seat on the bench on the small porch, underneath a bright moon and crocheted chevrons.

"Darcy?" Leo said after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Leo?"

He smiled as he took her hand. "Thanks for the coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146065259713/genius-face)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
